


Squirm

by Lady_Zephyr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Dom! Noctis, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face Slapping, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Restraints, Sub! Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyr/pseuds/Lady_Zephyr
Summary: Written for the Promptis NSFW Week 2018.Day 3 - BDSM & "Stop holding back, I wanna hear the way you sound."





	Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for stopping by to read this!
> 
> This is one of my favorite FFXV ships and I was so excited to finally be able to write something for one of the ship weeks. Especially something NSFW. This is my first M/M smut fic so I hope you like it!

Noctis had told Prompto not to squirm as he finished tightening the restraints around his wrists, but Prompto had never really been good at following directions. He was just so worked up after their make-out session that he couldn’t help himself, Prompto needed this, and he needed it _now_.

“How’s that feel?” Noctis asks.

Prompto’s arms are spread wide, his hands pointed toward opposite sides of Noct’s mattress. He pulls against the cuffs and finds there is less slack than usual. The straps have been pulled tight and he knows he’s not getting out any time soon.

“It’s a little tight today.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Noct kneels on the bed beside Prompto and pulls a potion from the armiger, setting it aside on the night stand. “Hey, you remember your safeword, right?”

“Of course. Should… should I be worried or…?”He eyes the potion suspiciously. They’re always careful, but it’s unusual for Noctis to make a show of being prepared.

“No, I just need to hear you say it first.”

“Chocobo.” Prompto blushes and he looks away from Noctis. It’s an embarrassing word, but he picked it because of his love of the giant yellow birds.

“Good boy.” Noctis coos. He crawls into the bed and positions himself over Prompto, straddling his hips. Cold hands cup Prompto’s blushing cheeks and Noctis moves forward to deliver a soft kiss. Pulling away, Noctis rests his forehead on Prompto’s, two pairs of blue eyes staring into each other. “Don’t be afraid to use it if it gets to be too much.” 

“Yeah, got it.” Prompto smiles and nods earning him another kiss from Noct. He needs this kind of reassurance, to know that everything is going to be ok. To know that even if he's the one tied up, Prompto is still the one in charge.

As the Prince pulls away, the look in his eye changes. Prompto barely has enough time to close his eyes and brace himself before a hard slap lands on his cheek. A soft whimper escapes his lips when Noct grabs his chin, forcing Prompto to look at him. Noctis doesn’t say anything, just moves Prompto’s head around like a butcher inspecting a piece of meat.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you lately. The way you’ve been flirting with Gladio and Ignis. Yeah, I noticed. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Noctis pulls back, letting his full weight rest on Prompto’s hips. 

“I… I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Prompto whispers. He swallows hard. It might be a made up story, but the way Noct speaks... given enough time, Prompto might actually believe what he says is real.

With a hard pinch, Noct grabs both of Prompto’s nipples, eliciting a shocked gasp from the gunman ans pulling him back into reality.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! Please-“ His outburst turns to a moan when Noctis leans forward to pull a nipple into his mouth. His tongue rolls around the erect bud while his hand massages the other. 

“Better. But you’ve still been very bad.” He licks a wet trail to Prompto’s neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh just above his clavicle. “I think you deserve a punishment today.”

Noctis sits upright and decides to move again. He gets off of Prompto, walking to the edge of the bed. For a moment, he stands and admires his prisoner. Prompto’s face is flushed red, nipples bright and puffy, and beneath his boxers Prompto’s cock strains against the fabric. 

“I think it’s time to remove this.” Reaching forward, Noctis grabs at the garment and pulls the fabric roughly, making sure he catches Prompto’s cock in the elastic. He hisses at the contact the cold air makes against his most private member, and can't stop the way he twitches when his cock bounces back against his abdomen. Tossing the boxers aside, Noct moves back to the side of the bed. His fingers trail over Prompto’s legs as he moves and briefly settle over the erect penis between his captive’s legs.

Prompto tries not to moan as Noct grips it firmly, pumping the organ slowly. A bead of precum works its way free and Noctis swipes his thumb through it, smearing it across the head of Prompto's cock. He shakes his head back and forth in disappointment while Prompto’s back arches slightly off the bed. 

“I thought I told you not to squirm.” Noct says coldly, releasing his grip and letting Prompto’s cock flop against his belly.

“Wait, please Noct, I – “ 

A small gasp escapes Prompto’s lips when the spark snaps against his hip. Pain shoots through his skin, so sudden and surprising that he can't think, can barely even breathe through the sensation.

“Stop holding back, I wanna hear the way you sound.” Noct quickly taps his finger against Prompto’s abdomen. This time Prompto calls out at the spark of electricity. 

Snap, snap, snap. Noctis moves quickly, each painful jolt blooming across Prompto’s pale skin. He writhes under the touch unable to keep himself still, and now he understands why Noctis made the restraints tighter than usual. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead and Prompto closes his eyes tightly against the assault. 

Prompto cries out with each shock. Watching him jump and squirm beneath his demanding touch makes Noct's dick twitch with excitement. He loves to be the one to reduce Prompto to a gasping, incoherent mess. Noctis pauses his attacks, taking a minute to watch how Prompto reacts. He breathes quickly, taking small hasty breaths and preparing for the next round of shocks.

From behind his closed lids, Prompto doesn’t know where Noctis is going to touch next, so when the prince runs his hands down Prompto’s sides, he jumps and a squeak falls from his lips. He was expecting pain, not a soft, loving caress.

Venturing to open an eye, he sees Noctis is poised above him, watching and waiting. His hand moves to Prompto's forehead and brushes a lock of sweaty hair away from his eyes.

“Doin’ okay? Is this too much?” When Nocis really gets into a scene, it’s easy for Prompto to get pulled into the fantasy. It’s times like this that Noctis has to break character, has to make sure Prompto is ok, and not falling too far into subspace.

“Astrals, Noct. This is amazing. I’m fine, really, please keep going!” Sparkling blue eyes stare up at Noct, just begging for the scene to continue.

Noct presses forward to close thendistance between them, biting at Prompto’s lower lip. His hands slide over outstretched arms smirking at the way Prompto tenses beneath his touch. One shock is all it would take to have Prompto screaming in his ear. 

“Good. Let's keep going then.” The hands sliding over Prompto’s arms find their way into his hair. He combs them through the short, soft locks before grabbing tightly and pulling his head back. Prompto moans into the night air, loving the way Noctis bites and licks at his throat. 

“Oh, astrals, Noct p-please.” 

“Please what? Use your words, Prompto. Tell me what you want.” Noctis releases Prompto’s hair and runs his fingertips lightly down Prompto’s chest, fingernails scraping at the sensitive skin.

“Please touch my cock. I need it so bad.” His face is burning red at the confession. He knows he shouldn’t ask, that Noct won't give him what he wants just because he said it, but he can’t help himself.

“What, this?” Noct says turning to look at Prompto’s deliberately neglected member. “Maybe you’ve forgotten, but this is supposed to be a punishment. But I guess since you’ve asked so nicely I can give you some more attention.”

Prompto breathes a sigh of relief. It woud have been all too easy for Noct to ignore his words and continue like Prompto hasn't said anything at all. He must be feeling generous, or maybe he's not being so cruel because of the shocks. 

Before moving, Noctis opens the drawer of the night stand and removes a small bottle of lube. He can see the way Prompto smiles, as if he’s a step closer to getting what he wants.

He repositions himself between Prompto’s legs, laying flat with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed to give himself a better vantage point. He grabs Prompto’s cock, pumps a few times to make sure he’s fully erect, and then releases the organ. Instead he reaches for the lube and applies a generous amount to his first few fingers. The whine that escapes from Prompto as he circles and finally breaches the tight ring of muscle with his index finger makes his own cock twitch.

“Noct! You said you would touch me!” 

“I did touch you. You’re getting greedy, Prom. I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.” He works the second finger inside of Prompto’s ass, knowing the blonde enjoys the stretching burn. This is all part of their game. Prompto loves to talk, loves to demand, and he loves it even more when Noctis makes him beg. Which is exactly what Noct is going for.

Noct moves his fingers in and out slowly, pulling and stretching, preparing Prompto for the next part. He bucks and moans when the third finger is finally inserted, pulling at the restraints like it will make Noctis speed up. 

After what seems like an excruciatingly long time to Prompto, Noctis rises to his knees, positioning his hard cock at Prompto’s entrance. He squirts more lube onto himself and runs the head over Prompto’s hole. Prompto tries to move back, to force Noct to enter, but the restraints hold him in place.

“What? You want this? Why don’t you tell me what you want, Prom.”

“Please Noct, please fuck me.” Prompto whines.

“I didn’t catch that. You’re gonna have to beg louder.”

“Please,” Prompto all but screams, “Please fuck me Noct! I can’t take it anymore! I need to feel your cock inside me!”

Prompto moans loudly as Noctis sinks himself in to the hilt. He moves quickly from the start, thrusting powerfully and reducing Prompto to a babbling, moaning mess. He knows he’s moving too fast, that he should really slow down a bit, but he also knows this is exactly what Prompto likes. Reaching between them, Noctis takes hold of Prompto’s bobbing cock, stroking the hot flesh in time with his thrusts.

“Yes, please please please, I’m g- I’m gonna…” 

_Snap!_

Prompto cries out as Noctis taps Prompto’s stomach, a jolt of painful electricity arcing through his muscles. He tightens around Noct, coaxing a pleased groan from the prince.

“No.” Noctis demands. “You are not allowed to cum until I do.” He knows Prompto isn’t going to last long. It’s more of a challenge, to see just how long Prompto can hold out until he fails.

Prompto pulls on the restraints. He thinks he can make it. He just has to focus on the punishment, on those little electric jolts that make his muscles tense with pain. He can make it. Focus on talking, remember to say please, moan through the pain. The pain, the pain, the pain, the pleasure, the please please please – 

"Noct, Noct!"

With a choked sob, Prompto arches off the bed. Noctis slows, continuing to match his thrusts with his hand, milking Prompto as he shoots thick, hot strands across his own stomach. It’s a beautiful sight, Prompto spread wide, chained down, covered in his own mess while begging Noctis for more. 

Noctis waits for Prompto to finish before releasing his half erect cock and gripping Prompto’s hips tightly. He continues to thrust, chasing his own release while Prompto cries out beneath him. Finally, he comes with a grunt, burying himself as deep as he can go, shooting his seed deep within Prompto. 

They stay like that for a moment, each man breathing hard and coming down from their euphoric high. They stare into each others’ eyes, feelings of love and devotion flowing freely between the two bodies. When Noctis removes himself from Prompto, he gives a whimper at the sudden empty feeling. 

“Here, let me get your arms.” Noctis breaks the silence while freeing Prompto from his bonds. He turns to his left and digs into the night stand, looking for a paper towel or a tissue to wipe Prompto’s stomach off with. Prompto is silent while Noctis cleans him off. He places the soiled tissue on the night stand and crawls behind Prompto, pulling the blonde into his lap.

“You okay? How do your shoulders and wrists feel?” Noct asks, gently rubbing the irritated skin.

“That was totally unfair.” Prompto replies, still a little dazed and completely ignoring the question.

“What the last part? Sorry, I thought it might be too much to fuck you and jerk you off at the same time.”

“No, not that. The electricity thing. You know I can’t use magic. Totally unfair.” Prompto crosses his arms and pretends to pout. “Wait until I tell everyone what a cruel boyfriend Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is.”

“Yeah right. You totally liked it!” Noctis slides his hands down Prompto’s sides tickling at the sensitive flesh. He breaks from his stupor and laughs aloud, slapping at Noct’s hands.

“Okay okay! I give! I give!” He relaxes into Noct’s chest, concentrating on the too-quick beat of His heart. “Man, I’m beat. I think it’s time for video games and pizza.”

“That sounds great, but first let’s get you a bath.”


End file.
